Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amine compound and an ionic conductive agent, and an electroconductive resin composition.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, synthetic resins have been utilized in various fields of liquid crystal displays, precision devices such as optical lenses, automobile parts, base materials for magnetic recording media such as optical discs, protection films for materials for semiconductors, and the like. Synthetic resins, though being lightweight and excellent in toughness as compared with glass products, have problems of being liable to be charged and to cause dusts to easily adhere thereto. In order to solve this, a measure is taken to impart electroconductivity to an electroconductive resin composition, for example, by adding an additive such as an ionic conductive agent to an insulative resin. In this case, since homogeneous dispersion of the additive in the resin is easy, uniform electroconductivity can be imparted to the resin. Such a problem (bleeding) arises, however, that along with the lapse of time, the ionic conductive agent present in the resin migrates to the resin surface, and sometimes generates tackiness on the surface and contaminates contacted materials.
In order to solve these problems, for example, an ionic conductive agent having a terminal hydroxyl group is reported (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-144051). The Patent Literature is not satisfactory, however, in order to sufficiently solve the problem that the ionic conductive agent present in the resin migrates to the resin surface along with the lapse of time; and the development of an ionic conductive agent good in the reactivity with a resin is further demanded. On the other hand, although ionic conductive agents having an amino group on the terminal are known, the applications are limited to solvents and the purification of synthetic reactions (U.S. Pat. No. 8,053,589, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-500418 and International Publication No. WO2003/086605).